A known air flow direction adjusting device includes a plurality of air flow direction adjusting members disposed at an air outlet of an air-conditioning apparatus so as to change the direction of air flow blowing from the air outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus. For example, an air flow direction adjusting device of Patent Literature 1 includes an air flow direction adjusting member with a movable operation unit and an air flow direction adjusting member with no movable operation unit. Orientations of these air flow direction adjusting members are adjusted by operating the movable operation unit, and thereby, the direction of air blowing from the air outlet of the air-conditioning apparatus is adjusted.